


过火 完结

by tallpoppysyndrome



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallpoppysyndrome/pseuds/tallpoppysyndrome
Summary: 我到底是谁亲妈？
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 14





	过火 完结

过火 完结  
  
补完昨晚的脑洞  
  
青年回到座位上的时候略有点懊恼，都怪那个男人，要不是他在休息室做了那种事，也不至于令他思维混乱开场就说错词，虽然歪打正着综艺效果倒是意外的不错。  
和其他几位导师一起居高临下坐在后排，欣赏着又一届练习生们的表演，不免也是感慨良多，青年托腮沉思，场内明亮的灯光将他栗色的头发照的毛绒绒的，衬托的皮肤愈发白皙细腻，像上好的瓷器，流畅的下颚线，挺直的鼻梁，闪着粼粼波光的眼睛，仿佛自带一层结界，温润又清冷的美，和周围人有一种距离感，前排的上界练习生也不自觉的频频转头，又偷偷转回去，总觉得PD有点点不同，又说不出哪里不同，好像有一股莫名的“含情脉脉”的感觉？前排一个男孩甩了甩头，把这个不合时宜的词从脑海里剔除。  
青年一边托腮一边回想，刚刚在台上被cue到，旁边这个男人大胆朝他抛了一个心照不宣的媚眼，那嘚瑟劲儿，让他在台上噗嗤笑出了声，急忙低头掩饰，真是失策，也不知道有没有播到，他如是想着。  
突然隔壁男人凑到他耳边轻声说“有没有人跟你说过，你今天看起来很~美味？”  
青年于是反击：“老师你今天也很【调皮】哦~”说的咬牙切齿，塑普都带出来两句，不过考虑到几台机位全方位照顾着，还是伸手遮挡了一下口型。  
“主要还是我没吃饱，饿了。”男人继续耳语。  
不知道是联想到了什么，青年的耳朵烧了起来，他掩饰的咳嗽了一声，扯了扯下摆正襟危坐，状似专注的看起了表演，主持前辈逗趣的话语却一点没拉回他的思绪，实际脑海中出现了之前休息室里的画面，凌乱的喘息，桌面冰凉的触感，背后被压制以后的野蛮撞击，他越想越脸红，忽的站起身，“我去下WC”  
卫生间里很安静，他甩了甩头平缓了一下情绪，将这些胡思乱想从他脑海里排除，正低头准备解决一下生理需求，突然一只温热的大手覆盖上了他的性器，他吓了一跳，啊的一声还没出口，另一只手捂住了他的嘴，熟悉的气味让他立刻明白了身后的人是谁。  
男人将他整个人往后嵌进自己怀里，半拖半拉，推搡间进了旁边的隔间，利落的锁门。  
“老师你干嘛！”  
“干你”  
青年压低嗓音急切的说道“你疯了吗！这里是厕所。”甚至他自己都没想到为什么他焦虑的只是地点不对而不是这件事本身不应该发生。  
男人一边利落的解他裤带，一边用同样的音量说“别说话浪费时间了，不是还有表演么”  
慌乱阻挡间，裤子还是从青年窄窄的胯上滑落，男人却蹲下身，含住了青年的性器，卖力吞吐起来，青年惊讶的瞪大了双眼，下体不被掌控的荒谬感觉令他不敢轻举妄动，男人正含着他肉棒口交这点认知令他迅速勃起，哎，真是下半身思考的动物。男人的动作不太熟练，但是很认真的吸吮着，舌头扫过前端再重重一吸，一股麻痒的感觉令他兴奋的溢出了很多透明液体，男人逐渐加快速度，并用手抚弄下面的囊袋，很奇怪，明明是被伺候的人，却无端有种被掌控感，他往前顶了顶，尺寸可观的性器一下顶到了男人的喉咙口，引起了他反射性的干呕，却令性器进入的更深，好热，好爽，刚刚还坐在身边一起看演出的好友此时在吞吐他的性器，这念头一冒出来，他就兴奋的无法自己，他按住男人的后脑，在他嘴里横冲直撞起来，一会一股精液射进了男人口中，男人顺势咽下了大半。  
男人站起身，抹了一下唇角，抓住青年两只手臂举过双肩往隔间的板上按去，随即低头噙住娇艳欲滴的红唇，狠狠的交换着一个带着麝香味的吻。青年一边仰头接受亲吻一边想，原来这就是我精液的味道。  
看到被压制的人还在走神，男人轻轻啃咬了一下青年饱满的下唇，前面在休息室他就在想，怎么能这么甜？被迫中断的那场不算越轨的模拟性交，仿佛打开了一扇禁忌的大门，令他迫不及待就想进去领略里面的风光。  
青年下身已经光裸，刚刚发泄过的性器在激烈的亲吻中又有抬头的趋势，射过的一点粘液涂的下体一片黏腻，前列腺液又在渗出，男人撸了一把，顺势往臀缝中抹去，手指不安分的往股间最隐秘的地方探去，刚要试着插入一根手指，却被青年很用力的夹紧，阻止他的进入。  
“乖，放轻松，我们快点解决，不能搞很久。”  
说着他将青年翻转，令他双手扶住隔间的墙面，背对着他，一手环住青年的身体，伸进衣服里揉弄抚摸他已然挺立的乳头，另一只手就着精液和唾液的润滑，将两根手指挤进了后面最隐秘的洞里抠挖，抽插起来。青年脸色绯红，扭动臀部想躲开手指的攻击，却无形中带出一种正在邀请对方进入的媚态。他眼角泛红，逐渐失控，这跟休息室里浅尝辄止的撞击完全不一样，即将发生的侵犯会是什么样的，是不是跟想象的完全不同？  
男人抽出手指，啪的一声打在他一边臀瓣上，本就很容易留下痕迹的体质，雪白的臀部立刻浮起一个清晰的红印。卫生间里很安静，这一声皮肉拍打的声音仿佛敲在他耳膜上，清晰回荡在脑海里。如果旁边隔间有人的话，肯定能听到他们的响动。  
“老师你别太过分！”他又羞又急。  
男人突然搂住他往后拉，让青年紧紧贴在他怀里，在他耳边呢喃，“我还有更过分的没做呢。”  
在青年还没来得及回嘴的时候，身后小穴重新又被异物充满，这次是三根手指，男人开始抽插起来，小穴被可怜兮兮的撑开允许手指进入，将下身的粘液往里送，又抽出，带出一些啧啧的水声，男人用指腹擦过内里褶皱，不敢进的太深怕身下美人一下不适应。他一点点攻城略地，手指的温度始终不如小穴内部灼热，青年感觉自己后穴快要烧起来了，特别是在手指碰到某个不可言说的凸点时，他情不自禁的战栗了一下，一股特别的舒爽愉悦感，令得他闷哼出声。男人接收到了这个信号，果断重复冲击同一点，小穴在三根手指不断嗯揉弄中逐渐变的松软，为接下来的性事做好了准备。  
男人解开拉链掏出早已蓄势待发的肉棒，尺寸惊人青筋暴起，在青年还沉浸在G点被手指侵犯的余韵中时，一鼓作气将肉棒插了进去。  
“嗯啊…” 青年瞬间仰起线条优美的脖颈，背后的禁地终于失守了，却没想到居然是在这种时间点和这样一个地点。  
男人从休息室就一直积累的邪火终于得到了发泄的途径，他死死掐住身下青年纤细柔韧的腰身，将他两瓣小巧浑圆的臀瓣往自己胯部猛撞，拍的他臀尖通红，一下比一下猛烈的进入，让青年差点尖叫出声，理智已经在崩溃边缘，可他还没忘记这里是哪里，随时可能有人进来。他手掌按在墙上，臀部被高高托起，两片臀瓣被男人的手掌往外拨开，露出艳红的小穴来，身后激烈的撞击如暴风骤雨，拍打得他双腿发颤差点站立不住。肉棒每一次都捅到无法言说的深处，他甚至觉得小腹都被捅出了依稀隆起的形状，小穴逐渐泥泞不堪，各种分泌的粘液在飞快的撞击中被碾成细碎的白沫，发出咕啾咕啾的水声，从未经历过如此激烈的抽插，青年被撞击的头昏脑涨。  
在啪啪声正如火如荼的时候，卫生间的门被打开了，有两个人一边交谈一边哼着不着调的rap进来了。  
淅沥沥的水声传来，“诶我记得PD他们不是也来上厕所了么？已经回去啦？”  
“不知道，可能刚好错过了。”  
而隔间里两个人听着外间动静，同时停止了动作，男人的肉棒还在后穴里没有拔出，青年屏住了呼吸，他们都听出了外间是谁，曾经指导过的学生们。  
青年转头，用哀求的目光看向身后的男人，男人手指压在嘴唇上示意青年不要发出声音，在青年还没反应过来的时候，突然一个顶入，直接艹到最深处，青年一声哼叫憋在喉咙里没有发出来，赶紧伸出一只手死死捂住自己的嘴巴，不可以，绝对不能让人听出来，外面是他的学生，不可以让他们听到。身后的男人却仿佛能读心，知道他怕什么，又坏心眼的捉弄他，故意一下下专门往最深处的某个点顶撞，青年终于无声的哭泣，眼角从泛红到逐渐含泪，也不知是外间有学生而他被按在一门之后的隔间里艹穴这个事令他羞耻到哭泣，还是生理性愉悦在感官刺激到最高点时逼出了这些眼泪。更令他崩溃的是，他射了，就在这个时间点，没有用手撸，在外间学生的对话声中，射了出来。  
“哎旁边好像有什么声音？”  
“切，能有啥，谁在里面呗。好了没，赶紧走了，待会PD要表演了。”  
脚步声逐渐远去，青年还处在刚射精完的余韵里，后穴也一下下收缩，让正在抽插的男人更加感受到极致的舒爽。  
“要不要哥哥射在里面？”  
青年一边哭泣一边摇头，“不…不可以…还有演出…”  
男人继续在他耳边说“那宝贝用嘴帮哥哥接住好不好？”  
男人将性器抽出，松开搂住青年的腰，青年一下没有支撑，腿软跪地，男人半哄半骗中让青年含住了肉棒，继续没有做完的抽插动作，青年仰着头，泪眼朦胧中看着这根刚刚还在后穴肆意鞭笞的粗长，在自己小嘴里进进出出。  
“宝贝，哥哥射给你。”  
“嗯…嗯…”在青年低声呜咽中，男人将一股股热流喷在他喉咙深处，看着他喉结活动，将这些全部吞下，来不及吞咽还呛了一下。


End file.
